


Witches Be Shopping

by FilmFreak94



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Pining, Slice of Life, lots of pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmFreak94/pseuds/FilmFreak94
Summary: Amity Blight tries to make sense of the weird emotions in her head and heart when the object of her affections comes to call. Look, these two are soft af and I just wanted to write something cute, that's it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 27
Kudos: 605
Collections: Lumity Oneshot Faves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set between episodes 17 and 18.

Amity Blight had lived by one rule for most of her teenage life; never show any weakness.

Compassion was the enemy, sincerity was a front for lies, and the only person she could truly rely on was herself. These were the cold, hard, facts of life that she had learned long ago from her parents. If she wanted to rise above the rest, to earn her place in the Emperor’s Coven, then she would have to forgo all emotion. Build a wall around her soul, evict all things in life that could hold her back, even her best friend…

It was a hard way of life, she wouldn’t deny that. Her guard was always up, keeping her physical and mental abilities at their peak potential, but it had all been worth it up to this point. What did it matter that she couldn’t stand to look at her own reflection most mornings, or that she would often sit in silence while Boscha or Skara prattled on about the latest gossip? She had everything she needed. She was the Top Abomination Student of Hexside School of Magic and Demonics, the youngest witch to ever receive such an honor. She received tutelage from the head of the Emperor’s Coven, Lilith Clawthorne, who heaped praise on her with every lesson.

What did it matter if she wasn’t happy? Feelings were for the weak.

That is what Amity _might_ have thought to herself had she been staring at her bedroom ceiling just a few weeks ago. As she lay in her bed, feeling that terrible itch from within the cast on her right foot start to rear its ugly head again, her thoughts were still at Hexside, as they always were when she was forced to stay home from school. Rather than dread how much work she’d have to do to catch up or what chaos Boscha would wreak without her to keep her in line, Amity’s thoughts were not on her studies or any other student. Save one.

Luz… the human girl, her fellow Grom Queen, champion of Grudgby, and all around dork who constantly got her into trouble in and out of class. It had technically been because of her that Amity was lying in bed, clad in bunny-themed pajama pants and an old T-shirt recuperating a broken foot. The result of taking a nasty tackle Boscha had meant for the human. It was worth it to see the look on her three-eyed face when they scored the final goal, and when the rest of the team forgot about her in favor of Willow. She’d break her other leg with elation to see Boscha knocked down a peg, or perhaps to allow Luz the chance to carry her off the field again…

Stop that, she reprimanded herself. That flush of blood going straight to her cheeks, an inescapable smile forming on the edge of her lips. What was all that about the wall around her soul?

Luz Noceda hadn’t been in the Boiling Isles for more than a month and already she had shaken everything Amity once believed about herself. Despite how cold and cruel she had been to her and her friends, Luz still insisted on being nice to her. Her dogged desire to become friends ultimately beating out every barrier Amity had put in place to ensure she would never have a proper friend again. 

How sudden it all had been. Admitting to herself that she was actually starting to like this girl. How natural it had been to become friends with her, to talk about Azura opinions and headcanons, exchanging notes about schoolwork or crude sketches of teachers. She hadn’t counted on any of these when she first discovered the human posing as Willow’s abomination all those weeks ago. She hadn’t counted on imagining Luz cuddled up in bed alongside her either.

“Urrrgh,” she smothered her face with a griffin-feather pillow. It had been hard enough to admit that the immovable Amity Blight had caught feelings for someone, now how was she supposed to live with them?

She wasn’t quite sure when it had started. There were plenty of times when Luz had caught her off guard with her… Luz-ness; Comforting her and showing off her light spell at the Covention, risking her life to save her from a demonic Otabin at the library, loaning her the fifth Azura book out of the goodness of her normal, beautiful human heart. She’d spent hours after curfew reading that book, covers drawn over her like a child, only the dim glow of a light spell to illuminate the words. She finished it in only a matter of days, writing to Luz at the Owl Shack (“House, Amity, despite all common architecture rules it’s a House'') to meet at the market so she could return it. Feeling a certain rush from the mundane task of writing the human’s name and sending her correspondence.

Pry at her own brain as she might, Amity still couldn’t deduce when these feelings had officially started. The only thing she knew was that now they were here they refused to give her a moment’s reprieve. 

It had been bad enough around the time of Grom, but after that night these feelings only got worse. Or better? She certainly didn’t feel bad about them, not physically anyway. It was the lightest and happiest she had felt in a long time. Subsequently, the overbearing nature of these thoughts and how intrusive they were meant that all she could do was think about Luz, even when she tried to avert her mind to her studies. 

It was manageable enough when she could maintain some distance with Luz. Not particularly hard considering they only had Abomination class together. But right when she reflected on how long she hadn’t thought about Luz (her record was a solid ten minutes (rounded up from five)) her heart ached from how long she hadn’t seen her. She was absolutely intoxicating to be around, which went a long way in explaining what an utter fool she kept making of herself whenever she was nearby, drunk on her infectious energy and optimism.

Perhaps, she thought, this bum foot was a blessing in disguise. Being away from school to recover meant that she could take some time to figure things out. Rationalize or barter with her emotions that what she was feeling was just a passing thing. She only felt the way she did because of how close they were, conflating a strange, albeit tight, friendship to romantic infatuation. Luz was a good friend, nothing more. A few days in self isolation would set her right as rain, both in her foot and her heart. No, mind, definitely mind.

“Ooooooooooh Mittens!” If only she were so lucky. So caught up in her own thoughts, she hadn’t noticed that the day was growing late, and school had been let out not ten minutes ago. 

In her flustered state of mind, Amity had forgotten to lock the door to her bedroom, not that that would have stopped Edric and Emira from barging in with the full force of a Gildersnake. 

“How’s our favowite baby sistow?” Edric asked in that cloying, ear-grating voice. Emira pushed past him and did a half gallop to her bedside, placing a warm and wet cloth over Amity’s forehead.

“You poor little thing,” She said, clicking her tongue. “How many fingers am I holding up?” She shoved two fingers against her sister’s nose. Amity pushed her hand away before throwing the cloth at Edric.

“It’s a broken foot, not a plague! Now get out!” 

“Delerium’s already sinking in.” Emira shook her head as she sighed.

“A shame when we lose them so young.” Edric was the first out into the hall, his fingers lingering in the doorway to wave goodbye. 

Emira lingered to plant an overlong and saliva-filled kiss on Amity’s forehead where the cloth had been. She dodged Amity’s pillow just in time, who proceeded to use it to wipe the spit off her. Before her older sister left, Amity remembered the reason why they had intruded on her in the first place.

“Where’s my homework?” She demanded. Emira stopped and turned back to face her.

“Oh, we were busy so we asked one of your friends to take care of it.” Amity’s eyes grew wide.

“Which one?” Emira merely winked and pointed out the window before turning away again and out into the hall. With some difficulty, Amity lifted herself off the bed to hobble her way to the window overlooking the grounds. Sure enough, to her delight and terror, Luz was standing just outside the main gate, still in her multi-track uniform, bopping along to some nameless tune in her head.

Amity backed away from the window so fast she nearly fell on her face. Too little too late, she could already hear Luz screaming at the top of her lungs.

“AMITY! HIIIIIIII! DOWN HERE! IT’S LUZ!!!” Taking a deep breath, Amity forced herself to look outside again. Luz was jumping up and down, waving her arms as though she were fighting off a fairy. She gave a tiny wave in return, trying to stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks. Then she felt a sudden rush of embarrassment as she realized she was still in her bunny pajamas.

She drew the curtains and hastily hobbled to her closet, going through as many of her best casual clothes as she could and holding them to herself as she looked into the nearby mirror. She looked absolutely terrible in every possible combination she could conceive, and so transfigured into her school uniform. She regarded herself with less scorn than she had a few weeks prior. She still didn’t look great, “but at least now we’re matching” she thought before shaking her head with a groan.

She hobbled to the side of her bed where she had left her crutch, leaning on it as she carefully traversed her way out of her room and down the steps of her house. Edric and Emira were lounging in the foyer, regarding her with knowing glances that she elected to ignore. 

“You could have at least invited her in.” Amity said, supporting herself on the handle of the large front door.

“Oh sure,” Edric said, yawning as he nuzzled on the couch to take a nap, “and you can be the one to tell mom and dad you let a human in the house.” Amity gave an involuntary shudder in response. 

Opening the door while supporting herself on the crutch proved more difficult than she had expected, so she was almost grateful when Emira opened it for her. Her gratitude sank when, just before she shut it behind her, Emira whispered, “Go get her, Mittens.” 

Amity had hoped the long walk to the front gate may have washed the blush off her face after her sister’s comment, but the closer she got to the gate, the closer she got to Luz, and this did little to calm the terrible-wonderful tension in her heart. As she descended the steps of the lawn, she caught the first proper glance at the human. Gods, she thought her heart had stopped beating when Luz’s eyes met hers.

“Hey, Amity.” Luz said again.

“H-hi.” Amity returned the greeting, unable to split her focus between the light of her life and keeping her balance. As it was, just when she was nearing the last step, her crutch landed too close to the edge and slipped. 

The world seemed to slow to a crawl as Amity struggled to find her footing. It wouldn’t have been a nasty fall, she would’ve just bruised her arms or stomach, and she had ample time to shift her bad leg out of harm’s way. That didn’t stop the gate from banging open and Luz swooping in to catch the falling witch long before she ever touched the ground.

“Got ya again.” Luz said with a chuckle. Amity realized only then that the blush she’d had from the front door never went away, and now that she was literally in Luz’s arms it had only gotten worse.

“Thanks.” She said, standing up as fast as she could. Luz picked up her crutch and handed it back to her.

“I love your house.” Luz remarked, blissfully oblivious as always, to which Amity was both thankful and resentful for. “So big and fancy. Like those model homes my Mom loves to visit and imagine we’re rich.”

“Yeah, sure.” Luz continued to stare at the manor in awe while Amity’s gaze was fixed to the ground. “Ed and Em said you had some homework for me?”

“Oh, yeah!” Luz ran back out the gate and returned with a plain, brown bag. “There wasn’t much to today’s Abomination lesson, just more about the difference between clay and mud,” she absent-mindedly dug through the bag’s contents as she spoke. “But I heard a rumor there’s some pop quiz in History II next week so I asked Viney for some of her notes. I also got a pic of Skara’s notes from Advanced Spellcasting 101 and-”

“Wait, but Luz,” Amity interrupted, “we only have Abomination class together.”

“I know,” Luz scratched her head, “I just didn’t want you to worry about missing anything.” Amity’s heart stopped again.

“Thank you,” she was able to say once the words got past the lump in her throat.

“Of course!” Her smile was the most beautiful thing Amity had ever seen. She was fortunate the human girl did it at least a hundred times a day. “How’ve you been doing? Keeping yourself busy?”

“Busy enough, thinking about you.”

“What?” Oh, crap.

“Uh, thinking about class! Abomination class! And that group project we were supposed to do! Haha, can’t believe I’m gonna miss that!” It was a sloppy save, at best. She was only lucky that Luz was far too trusting for her own good.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Luz said, giving Amity’s shoulder a playful bop with her fist, unaware of the shockwave of blood rippling through her body from the point of contact. “At least you have a pretty big house to be cooped up in all day.”

“I mostly just stay in my room.” Amity shrugged, still purposefully looking at the ground.

“You getting plenty of exercise at least?”

“Yes, mom.” Amity reached out to give Luz a bop of her own but backed out at the last minute, merely flailing her hand in the human’s general direction before running it through her hair. Luz’s warm laugh more than made up for it.

“Y’know,” she said, “I was gonna head into the market to get something for Eda. Would you wanna come with?” Amity could probably be declared legally dead at that moment.

“Oh, well, I dunno, I really gotta sit down and crunch those books, y’know, I’m really behind on my studies and I haven’t practiced my bard magic all week so I should probably just-”

“Nonsense, bunny pants!” The sudden voice of her brother brought some semblance of sanity back to Amity’s head. He and Emira were standing on the edge of the lawn just above the cobble stoned path leading to the gate.

“How long have you been there?!” Amity demanded.

“The whole time,” Emira said as she jumped down between Luz and her sister. “Mittens would be happy to go to the market with you, Luz.”

“That’s right,” Edric said, joining the rest of them below. “Mom and dad needed some groceries picked up anyway.”

“They asked you two to do that.” Amity said.

“Semantics, dear sister,” Edric patted the brown roots in Amity’s green hair. Were Luz anywhere else she would’ve bitten his fingers off. “They said, _one of you_ should get the groceries, and you were in the room when they said it.”

“Besides,” Emira began pushing her towards the gate, “like Luz says, you could use the exercise.”

“If it’s not too much of a hassle, anyway.” Luz said, her own cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

“Of course not,” Edric said, pushing her out alongside Amity. “A little fresh air does wonders for broken bones. I oughta know, I’ve had a few.” The twins had pushed the girls beyond the gate and closed it before either could interject.

“We’ll just take this up to Mittens’s room and you two can be on your way.” Emira held up the bag that Luz hadn’t even noticed was no longer around her shoulder. 

“Have fun you crazy kids, don’t go blasting any more Slitherbeasts!” Edric pointed a finger wand at them as the two headed back up the steps to the manor and out of sight.

Amity was about to apologize for her siblings when Luz began to speak at the same time.

“Sorry I -”

“No, you go first.” Amity said.

“I was gonna say, if you wanna stay home and rest that’s fine. I don’t wanna keep you from your studies.” Studying was the last thing on Amity’s mind. Not when the cutest girl on the Boiling Isles was standing right in front of her, legs crossed and arms behind her back completely clueless as to how perfect she was.

“On second thought, maybe they were right,” she said, against every instinct inside her. “I could use a little time outside.”

“Great!” Luz said, wearing that trademark grin that slayed her every time. “Let’s get trucking.”

“What’s a trucking?” Amity asked. She knew it must have been some kind of human thing, but she wouldn’t deny the selfish part of herself that enjoyed hearing Luz chuckle at her ignorance. 

She began explaining trucks as they walked through the forest to Bonesborough, the finer points of eighteen wheels, big burly men in strange hats and “gas-oh-lean” eluding her, but enjoying the sound of Luz’s voice nonetheless.

**...**

Although the Blights had made their home on the outskirts of town, the walk to Bonesborough was still much longer than it would have been had Amity’s foot not been broken. She openly admitted to Luz she hated the cast. How uncomfortable the crutch felt on her arm, how she was going stir crazy sitting in her room all day, with nothing but school and Azura books to keep her company.

“At least those glyphs will help it heal faster.” Luz offered, pointing at the two healing glyphs on Amity’s cast (and one more hidden on the bottom). “I sprained my ankle once when I fell down the stairs in my house and I was stuck in a cast for a month.”

“Ouch.” Amity said, though this was far from the worst story Luz had told her about her primitive healthcare system.

“Yeah, it was the worst. Couldn’t run, couldn’t jump, couldn’t do nothing but walk around like an Abomination all day. Bleeeeegh.” She stretched out her arms and swayed her body from side to side as she walked. 

This hecking nerd. Amity couldn’t help but giggle like a schoolgirl when she acted like this. 

“Not that I wanna insult Abby or anything.” Luz said, returning to her slower than normal gait to accommodate Amity.

“Who’s Abby?” Amity asked, failing to hide a tinge of jealousy and fear in her voice.

“Your Abomination.” The young witch blinked as she considered this.

“You named my Abomination?”

“Well, yeah. I’m gonna name mine too when I finally raise one. I was thinking Abby Jr or Abby 2 but that’s too unoriginal. So I’m stuck between Guillermo, Manuel, or Bob.” 

Amity let Luz debate the strengths of each name as she contemplated how surreal the whole thing was. She had never thought to give her Abomination a name, it was just a thing after all; a golem made of magic and mud, created to do her bidding and nothing more. No one in the Abomination track considered them anything other than extensions of oneself. And that was a generous definition considering the Hexside curriculum classified them as servants. It should have surprised her more that anyone would think differently, but Luz was the type of girl who never ceased to amaze.

The market was at its busiest by the time they finally made it into town; filled to the brim with witches making quick purchases before returning home from work, students of Hexside and the other, less prestigious schools loitering in the streets, and demons of every sort prowling the area. There were a few imperial guards patrolling the streets as well, Amity growing uneasy when they passed the two girls without a second glance. 

“Are you ever worried about them?” She asked Luz who didn’t seem to get the question until Amity pointed at the guards before they disappeared behind a vendor’s stand.

“Not really,” Luz shrugged. “They don’t ever bother me when I’m by myself.”

“But you’re technically an accomplice to the most wanted witch on the Isles. Don’t you think they might try to use you to get to Eda or something?” Luz shrugged a second time before gesturing to Amity to lean in closer.

“Between you and me, they’re not really great at their jobs.” She whispered. “First day I was here I kicked the Warden’s butt.”

“Warden Wrath?” A few people glanced at them for how loud she’d exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Luz spoke at normal volume now that everyone was listening anyway. “Broke a few prisoners out, shoved some fireworks into his mouth, he deserved it, he was a huge jerk.”

“So, you went into the Conformatorium without any powers and you’re still walking around free?” She couldn’t help but laugh as she finished this statement.

“Well, Eda and King helped too. And the prisoners we freed.” 

“You really are a rebel, Luz Noceda.” She said, shaking her head.

“A rebel with a cause for awesomeness.” She tucked her face into her right elbow as she shot her arms up at a diagonal angle in some bizarre human ritual she would perform from time to time. Usually whenever she said something she thought was cool (which was often).

“So, what did you have to get for your parents?” Luz asked.

“Just some potion ingredients from the apothecary.”

“Oh, neat, I have to pick up a potion too.”

“You shop at Terrace’s Boutique?”

“Well, no,” Luz scratched her head, “little too ritzy for Eda’s budget. But there’s a stand not too far from it she always goes to. We could split up and meet back outside the shop when we’re done.” Amity couldn’t help but feel there was hidden intent in this suggestion, as though Luz was purposefully trying to get away from her for a bit. But it wasn’t as though she could blabber out, “No, I never want to leave your side, I’ll make an everlasting oath to buy all your groceries for the rest of my life if it meant just being around you,” and so she agreed.

Terrace’s Boutique was indeed a place of more established repute than Eda, the Owl Lady, would frequent. Not that Amity disliked Eda, not anymore anyway, but considering the cheapest item for sale, a bottle of Poisoned Dragon’s Liver, was a hundred snails it was no wonder Eda had sent Luz to a smaller vendor instead. 

She had to consider it a blessing in disguise that Luz wouldn’t be accompanying her in the store; the fact that, to her, a hundred snails was pocket change her parents left her every week was a little embarrassing in hindsight. In the past, she’d used her wealth and status to assert dominance over those she considered lesser like Willow or the countless other victims she’d randomly chosen, she didn’t want to make Luz feel bad or awkward about herself too. She’d already been exposed to the opulent Blight Manor, she didn’t need another reminder of how rich Amity was.

“Can you get everything you need by yourself?” Luz asked when they were outside the boutique.

“I’ll manage.” Amity assured her. With a brief farewell and too brief for Amity’s liking hug, Luz ran off in the direction of her mysterious vendor. Amity took a moment to collect herself before entering the boutique, the smell of lavender and burnt pixie wings overwhelming her before she took her first, hobbled step.

When Amity’s parents had left Ed and Em the task of gathering ingredients they had also left a note for them to abide. A note they had not deemed to give her before forcing her out of the estate. Not that she needed it, she had an uncanny memory for these things. Even when they weren’t directly speaking to you, Mr. and Mrs. Blight were not the sort of people you could easily drown out. 

The reason their parents had chosen Ed and Em to get the ingredients, apart from Amity’s bum leg, was because the list was so long it would require both of them to carry at least half of them each. Such a task didn’t phase Amity, though. If anything it would give her a chance to show off for Luz, even if a small amount. Drawing a circle in the air, she commanded her Abomination to rise and follow her around the store, picking up every item they needed along the way.

There was an eye of a newt, toe of a frog, wool of a bat, tongue of a dog, adder’s fork, blind worm’s sting, lizard’s leg and oregano. She checked them all off her mental list as she collected them, the Abomination able to store the bottles it couldn’t carry in its arms along various places in its muddy body. 

Altogether, the price came to around a thousand snails, something that, again, she had considered chump change most of her life. As she dug through her pocket book, the clerk began to size her up with a shifty look in his eye.

“You look like a young lady with refined taste,” here we go, “Perhaps I could interest you in a special offer?” And there it was.

“No, thank you, just these will do.” She said without looking up from counting her coins.

“None of my business, mind,” he continued as though she hadn’t spoken, “but I noticed you speaking to your girlfriend out there, and I have a lovely perfume at half price if you were-”

“SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!” A hush came over the store as the other patrons regarded the strange little witch at the front desk. Some of them were outside before the last time she had shouted at the top of her lungs and quickly went back to their own business. Others eventually followed suit, but couldn’t help keeping their voices and steps at a lowered volume to eavesdrop.

“My apologies,” the clerk said, sounding anything but sincere, “I didn’t intend to assume.” That shady look in his eye didn’t fade. “However, if you wanted better luck with the ladies,” he held up a bottle of a brand called ‘Siren’s Delight,’ “This particular brand of perfume allows you to wear the scent of your desired’s favorite things in the world. Care for a sample?” He sprayed it twice around her face before Amity could object.

“Just the stuff I have! Thank you!” She coughed, slamming the proper amount of coins on the desk and turning about face toward the exit before the clerk could calculate the change. She was blushing so hard she nearly forgot to maintain the Abomination spell.

Luz wasn’t waiting outside when Amity came out of the boutique, something the young witch was grateful for. There were only going to be so many times she could be completely red in the face before Luz started asking her questions. She’d only just stopped trying to decipher who Amity wanted to ask out to Grom, in a few weeks things may well return to normal. She just had to do what she did best before the human showed up; repress all her feelings deep inside her until one day she would die. After all, it worked so well the last few years she tried it.

Ten minutes had gone by and Luz still hadn’t returned. Amity began to wonder if Luz had meant that she should meet up with her at the stand she was going to or if they should meet halfway. In any case, she didn’t like to wait just outside the store where the clerk could still harass her and began walking in the direction Luz had run off to.

It wasn’t long before Amity entered the shadier side of the market. Where the streets were messier, the stones that made up the road were more jagged, and the stands started to sell stranger and stranger oddities only outdone by the people selling them. The old Amity wouldn’t be caught dead in this part of town without her posse to sling insults at people with, and the new one felt as though she might be paying for this soon with the dirty looks she was getting. She wasn’t too afraid, though, her Abomination was close enough that no one would try anything physical and she was an accomplished enough witch to know a few counter hexes besides.

Finally, she came upon a stand labeled ‘Mr. Elixir’ with Luz standing in front of it. She’d just been handed a bottle of some orange-yellow liquid by the meek vendor. She was familiar enough with potions to recognize it as (aptly enough) some form of elixir, either to treat curses or terrible rashes in one’s private areas. Neither option left her with a pleasant image.

“Oh, Amity!” Luz said, stuffing the bottle behind her back.

“Sorry, I just wondered what was keeping you.”

“No worries, just needed to haggle a bit with Morton. Hey, Abby, up top, girl!” She had been a little too quick to draw attention away from whatever she had purchased, but Amity wasn’t going to leave the human hanging. She bid her Abomination give Luz a murky high five. “Got everything you needed?”

“Just about.” Amity said. “I guess I’ll see you in…” she was going to say school but remembered her current mending bones buried under a casket of tape. “Well, when I see you.”

“Well, I’ve gotta walk you home at least.” Why did she have to phrase it like that? The sort of “walking home” that implied hand holding, exchanged meaningful glances and soft words that of course would never actually come to pass.

“Oh, psh, you really don’t have to, I can get back on my own alright, I mean if I get tired my Abomination can just carry me like you did, UH, well, I mean, not that you had to carry me, not that I want anyone to carry me, I’m perfectly capable of walking and- ”

“Amity,” The young witch clammed up when Luz put a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.”

“O- okay.” If Luz really were holding her hand, Amity would definitely need to be carried the rest of the way.

“What smells like kittens and chimichurri?” Amity took the lead as fast as her cast would allow.

**…**

The walk to Blight Manor was quieter than the journey from it. The two had run out of small talk not long after they’d left the market, only the creak of her crutch and the _slosh_ sounds of the Abomination walking behind them to break the silence.

Amity was still curious about the elixir Luz had bought. She’d said before she was doing this errand for Eda, but what could she possibly need it for? Maybe she sold it at the night market at a higher price, it did look fairly cheap to purchase compared to some of the better medicinal shops she’d seen. But Eda specialized in human paraphernalia, not scalping elixirs. Maybe it was a side hobby, something to keep the shack afloat and feed that horrible bird tube that lived inside it (inside, outside, she still wasn’t entirely sure what that thing’s deal was). 

She was also aware that it would be a huge breach of someone else’s privacy to ask their protege why they were purchasing strange elixirs on their behalf. It was none of her business, she didn’t need to know about it. Yet, she couldn’t think of another topic starter besides it and subsequently kept quiet. 

Luz was inordinately quiet too. She would yawn and stretch out her arms every so often but spent much of the walk through the forest as silent as Amity was. It was, perhaps, the quietest interaction between the two of them thus far. Part of that made Amity feel a bit awkward while the other, secret part she was determined to take to her grave enjoyed it.

Whenever she was with Boscha and her gang, there was this constant pressure to always be _on_. To take a selfie for Penstagram, bully some hapless nerd living their best life, or talk about whatever Boscha wanted to talk about. She relished those moments where she could slip away while the other girls talked about whatever asinine nonsense they could come up with to fill that terrible silence.

Luz seemed to embrace the silence between them. Taking in the scenery as she held her arms behind her back, keeping the same, slow pace to match Amity’s hobbling. There was no need or desire to be _on_ right now, Amity could just enjoy this time with the human and with her own thoughts. The only trouble was how uncomfortable Amity’s thoughts made her, especially concerning Luz.

“So,” Luz finally spoke first, “I kinda wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Amity asked, still half-caught in the silence that had only just been broken.

“I think I know why you’ve been a little distant towards me lately.” Amity went as pale as the school spirit. She froze in her tracks so fast it took Luz a few paces to realize she had stopped.

“Y-y-you do?” She realized leaving it at that would be too conspicuous and so added, “I haven’t tried to be distant, I just, I-I have a lot on my mind and…”

“It’s okay, Amity, that’s what I’m trying to tell you.” Amity felt as though the bones in her foot had healed instantly. 

“R-really?” She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

“It’s okay that you’re rich.” Amity felt as though she would never walk again.

“W-what?” 

“I noticed how embarrassed you were back at your house, and how you wanted to walk home by yourself. I just want you to know I don’t care that you’re super rich, none of us do. What matters is that you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had.” Amity wanted to hug and strangle her all at once. 

“I mean,” she said when she felt it safe to communicate with words, “I guess I’ve never really invited you to my house for a reason.” The reason being you’re too galvanizing to be around, she thought.

“Can I ask another kinda serious question?”

“Yes, of course.” Amity said in an almost whisper.

“Your parents,” Luz said, “they wouldn’t like me much, would they?” As if the topic could steer any farther from where Amity wanted it to go.

“They’ve never mentioned having any dealings with humans before.” She said as she caught up to Luz, the two of them continuing to walk on. “I don’t really know how they feel about them.”

“But about me, though?” 

Amity bit her lip, not wanting to tell her closest friend and girl of her dreams that if she even set one foot in the Blight Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Blight would raze it to the ground and ship their daughter off to boarding school. 

“I don’t know.” She lied. Luz nodded and seemed to mill this over in her mind.

“Well, at least Ed and Em like me.” She said in a chipper tone. “And you, of course.” She nudged Amity with her elbow.

“It must be hard,” Amity meant to only say this in her mind but since it was out in the open continued. “It must be hard being looked down for what you were born as.”

“It’s not exactly new to me.” Luz admitted. Amity frowned as she glanced at her friend in shock. Her smile hadn’t faded, the little bounce in her gait never losing its rhythm. How anyone could hate Luz for being herself was far beyond her comprehension, even if she, herself, had perpetuated that hatred not very long ago.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Luz shrugged.

“I just,” Amity rubbed her neck. “I don’t think I ever truly apologized for how I behaved towards you the first couple times we met.” Luz waved her hand.

“I messed things up for you plenty of times too.”

“No, but, I think I was jealous of you somehow. That you were always so happy with yourself, even when you failed. And your relationship with Willow, you were a much better friend to her in under a month than I have been for years…”

“It’s not a competition, Amity.” Luz’s hand was back on her shoulder. “We’ve both done some bad things to each other, and to other people. Besides, I know you now; you’re super sweet and funny and loyal...” If Amity’s face got any redder she might pop. “...a great dancer, a kick-butt Grudgby player - do I have something in my teeth again?”

“Huh? Oh! No, sorry, just, spaced out there.” 

As Luz steered the conversation toward Amity’s Grudgby years and Amity tried not to combust over how complementary Luz had been about her, the young witch’s heart sank when the familiar house on the hill came closer into view. They stopped just outside the gate.

“Well, this is me.” Amity said.

“Can you get up the stairs by yourself alright?” Luz asked.

“It’s not as hard as it looks. The worst thing about this whole thing is my armpit aches after awhile.” She couldn’t believe she just said that. Where had her filter gone in the past few days?

“I know a little exercise that can help that?” When Amity asked what, Luz responded by putting her left hand under her right armpit, creating and closing an air pocket in rapid succession to simulate flatulence. 

Amity was not five years old anymore, she hadn’t laughed at a fart joke in a good decade. This streak would have gone unchecked were it not for Luz Noceda. She could read off the complete registry of Hexside and find a way to make Amity laugh like a humor pox had been cast on her. 

“I better get these inside,” she said about the ingredients still lodged in her Abomination when she calmed down. “Thanks for letting me tag along, Luz.”

“Anytime, Ms. Blight.” She bowed, letting her hood fall over her head. “If you’re feeling up for it, Willow, Gus and I were thinking of meeting up this weekend at the Owl House. Gonna watch Good Witch Azura 3: The Book of Secrets. Wanna come?”

“YES! Uh, I mean,” She kept it casual, “if Ed and Em can drop me off.” Nice save, Blight.

“Looking forward to it.” Luz’s smile could melt the fur off a Slitherbeast all on its own. “I’d better get back, Eda’s waiting on her… on me.” With another smile that was soul crushing and reviving, Luz ran off into the woods and out of sight, Amity following her as she left, never blinking.

She breathed a heavy sigh as she allowed herself one moment of visible adoration. Just one… for now. She would have to drop off the ingredients her parents needed then get back to her room where she could continue her studies and catch up on homework.

Or, she would probably just lie in bed and think about Luz some more, why fool herself.

“Abomi-” she paused, a half smile forming at the edge of her lips. “Come on, Abby, let’s go.” Abby followed her up the steps and into the house, shutting the door behind them.


	2. A Cute Illustration Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My wife figured out you could put photos on AO3 so she drew this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find more of her art at https://twitter.com/bexdeekay


End file.
